Tiempo, sonrisas y muerte
by Priss
Summary: HEEROxRELENA. Oneshot. El tiempo y las sonrisas son eternos y fugases... cuándo de muerte se trata.


Tiempo, sonrisas y... muerte.

By:** Priss.**

===========================================================================================

El tiempo y las sonrisas son eternos y fugases.... cuándo de muerte se trata.

===========================================================================================

_Tiempo, tu que con el constante transcurrir que posees traes por igual alegrías y desgracias;_

_Tu que conforme pasas te llevas el dolor...._

_¿Por qué hoy tenias que traerle la angustia a esta pareja?._

_¿Es este el castigo por querer cambiar el flujo que has llevado desde la creación de las colonias?._

¿Cuánto de ti ha transcurrido desde que él la tiene protegida entre sus brazos para que nada le pase?....

Aun cuando esto ya es inútil.

Varios minutos de absoluto silencio entre ambos porque ninguno de ellos se atreve a articular palabra alguna.

Dos balas se incrustaron en el cuerpo femenino cuando este se interpuso entre el camino de aquellas y su amado.

Ni una sola lagrima de dolor o arrepentimiento emerge de los ojos de la joven. No habría razón; esta no fue la primera vez en que llevaba a cabo la locura de proteger con su propio cuerpo al chico, de hecho, si salía librada de esta bien sabia que volvería a interponerse entre el enemigo y el hombre que ahora la sujeta con esperanzas.

_Suave piel blanca la que acaricia la mejilla del soldado._

_Sonrisa sincera aquella que lo confunde y tranquiliza al mismo tiempo._

Intranquilo, arrepentido por no mover si quiera un dedo; por congelarse en el instante en que la miro frente a el dispuesta a esperar el fin. Ahora besa su frente tratando de disipar el miedo a lo que inevitablemente sucederá.

Encontrándose impaciente a cada segundo que siente pasar, frota su mejilla con la de Relena sabiendo que si todos esos detalles cariñosos los hubiese hecho mucho antes de todo esto, quizás.... quizás no experimentaría el dolor que ahora lo invade desde el alma.

Apacible comunicación sin palabras, cruzando tan solo las miradas expectativas a todo lo que el otro hacía.

La extraña y penetrante mirada de Yuy reflejaba la angustia que vivía en carne propia al sentir cada vez más fría la piel de la chica. Entrecerrando los ojos mientras acerca su frente y la posaba sobre la de Relena.

Estaba desesperado y no sabía que demonios hacer...

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se sentía así al tener el cuerpo agonizante de la joven entre sus brazos?; nunca le fue difícil acabar con la vida de otros, de hecho, no recordaba haber experimentado dolor o placer alguno al asesinar, pero... por ella, por ella siente el miedo de no volver a observar sus mirada y sonrisa tan apacibles, relajantes... que le provocaban aquel bendito conflicto interno.

El que quizás no volverá a escuchar su nombre provenir de su melodiosa voz. ¡¡Maldición!!.

El miedo lo invadía por completo, oprimiéndole el corazón y produciéndole un desesperante nudo en la garganta producto de la maldita sensación de pérdida e impotencia; tanto así, que la abrazaba con gran fuerza intentando retenerla ahí, viva, junto a el.

Cerrando los ojos ahora con gran fuerza y abriéndolos solo para mostrarlos llenos de odio, si odio, al cuerpo inerte tendido a unos metros de la pareja.

El hombre que intentó dispararle al piloto y que terminó hiriendo a Relena había muerto hacia unos minutos.

Todo desde que la joven contempló como este enviado de OZ apuntaba directo a su amado. Y ella, sin pensarlo, corrió a interponerse entre el agresor y el piloto del gundam.

El soldado alzó una ceja al ver el obstáculo y después, dispuesto a quitar ese obstáculo, disparó un par de veces ocasionando que Relena cayera al suelo apenas segundos después de recibir los impactos. Segundos durante los cuales Heero no pudo hacer más que mirar, mirar aterrado como alguien daba su vida con gusto y voluntad propia por él; contemplar lentamente la caída del cuerpo de la chica y observar el placer y sonrisa en el rostro del maldito que jalo el gatillo de la muerte.

No lo soportó, en instantes, develó una pistola de entre sus ropas, y al mismo tiempo en que gritaba y maldecía como loco al asesino frente a él, descargó todas las balas del arma sobre el infortunado cuerpo del agente de OZ; cayendo este muerto a causa de múltiples balas incrustadas en el.

Débil suspiro el que transforma los sentimientos y emociones de Yuy.

Olvida e ignora el odio al cuerpo inerte para mostrar ternura, dolor y atención a la chica que instantes atrás suspirara de resignación.

Otra sonrisa lo envuelve entre la dulzura y amor. La joven se acurruca en el regazo del chico mientras cierra los ojos y trata de confesar su sentir...

_~ Heero... yo, yo te..._

_~ ¡Te amo!... Relena, te amo._

Con paciencia, la halagada abre tranquilamente los ojos conforme su sonrisa sutilmente se vuelve más amplia; refugia su rostro un poco más en el pecho de su amado escuchando el adolorido latir del corazón masculino.

_~ Me quitaste las palabras... de la boca._

Mencionó ella tratando de bromear un poco y arrancarle una sonrisa al chico, con resultados no muy buenos.

Colocó la fría mano en la mejilla del joven logrando acaparar su absoluta atención.

Su sonrisa continua intacta, hermosa, feliz, tierna. Sencillamente irresistible ante los ojos de Heero, quien se atrevió a acercar poco a poco sus labios a los de la joven moribunda, logrando probar así el tibio sabor producto del néctar de amor puro que Relena sentía por él.

Toda clase de dolor y miedo que intentaba apoderarse de la chica, se esfumó en el instante mismo en que sus labios conocieron los escondidos dulzura y amor de Heero Yuy para ella, por vez primera... por vez última.

Yuy se llevó el último aliento de la frágil mujer enamorada. Varias lagrimas salieron por primera vez de los ojos llenos de dolor de Heero, quien de igual forma por vez primera experimentó el sentimiento desgarrador de la pérdida de alguien amado.

Se mantuvo unos momentos tan solo abrazando la figura inerte en sus brazos, la cual murió con la sonrisa en los labios al encontrarse llena de felicidad y saberse amada.

Después cargó a la mujer mientras se dirigía a enfrentarse con su deber...: dar su vida por la guerra y poner fin a la fundación Romefeller. Esa sería su venganza por la muerte de Relena, ya no más por un objetivo personal u ordenes asignadas, solo por honrar su memoria y sueños de un pacifismo total.

Esa sería su forma de demostrarle aquel amor... lo que no pudo demostrar en vida.

Ya después quizás, podría pensar en la posibilidad de morir para estar con ella.

_The end_.

==========================================================================================

Otro fic de Gundam Wing, en el cual igualmente volví a matar a Relena, y eso que me cae bien.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
